Co-op Mode
by NomadicInterests
Summary: Set after the events of the book though their appearances will be that of the movie. Focuses on Wade and Samantha living together. Will contain lemons. ParzivalxArt3mis. Part3mis? Artzival?
1. 0001

**Co-op Mode**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Ready Player One_ or any of its characters.

**Summary: **Set after the events of the book though their appearances will be that of the movie. Focuses on Wade and Samantha living together. Will contain lemons. ParzivalxArt3mis. Part3mis? Artzival?

**WARNING! This fan fiction contains lemons, probably strong language, and is meant for people ages 18+. However, I can't stop you because I am just a warning message so read at your discretion.**

"Words with no formatting inside quotes indicate someone talking."

_Words in Italic indicate someone is thinking to themselves._

"Words that are _italicized _within quotes indicates the person talking is trying to _emphasize _the italicized word."

**Chapter 0001**

This story begins almost half a year after that night I won the hunt for Halliday's easter egg and gained control over the entire OASIS. But more importantly, it was the night I first met Arty face to face and shared my first kiss. Yet, it was over too soon and over the next couple of days things went back to the way they were during the hunt, each of us too busy working on things to really hang out. Aech used part of his share of the $240bil to host a high stakes pvp arena and was always busy maintaining that. Arty using her share to help solve the energy crisis, helping in charity. I never knew what Shoto was doing other than that it has made him busy. Then there was me, enjoying the OASIS in a very nice mansion, and top of the line everything. Despite what people might think, being the all powerful being that could do anything never got boring. I wasn't limited to what was already in the OASIS, I could create things such as a lifelike version of The Stacks or Joust. Still, it didn't quite fill the void that I was lonely, one that I longed for Samantha to fill.

It was late Saturday night and I was in the basement. My basement was a perfect replica of the chatroom that Aech had created aside from a large circle rug between the couches and the old school television. This rug concealed my main state-of-the-art immersion rig. It was in like a capsule and rose of the ground, lifting the rug up with it. It had a sectioned retractable cover so that nobody could potentially get their foot or hand broken when it was retracting. I could also stay in it and have it go into the ground so I was completely concealed. This wasn't really a safety thing as if anybody managed to break into the basement, my much more valuable collection of all Halliday's old games was on display and if anything those should be on retractable platform before my replaceable immersion rig is. Anyways, I was continuing to learn how to code better and working out the kinks on the 3D version of The Stacks. It was starting to get a little boring and the tedium of coding was starting to get to me.

I decided to freshen things up a little by spawning an NPC with no weapons near a flasher, which is recognized as a hostile entity. The npc kept dying due to it not knowing to look away. It went for a punch but then my attention was drawn to the video feed that someone was at my front door, who rang the doorbell several seconds later. The stranger wore heavy clothing (probably because it was cold and snowing outside) the obscured their face and prevented me from telling the gender. They also had lots of large objects at their feet. I quickly got out of my immersion rig, closed it down, and headed for the front door. I was quite suspicious of this person as the sensors around my property should have alerted me long before they reached the front door so I pocketed a stun gun just in case. I took a deep breath, trying to keep calm and be prepared for anything. The doorbell rung again. I turned on the porch light and then cautiously opened the door. My jaw fucking dropped.

"S-Samantha!" I managed to get out after an awkward silence.

She smiles, "Hi Wade!" she greets before stepping forward to hug me.

I returned the hug, a little surprised since the most we really did was kiss that one time. I very much welcomed it and took it as a sign probably she was still into me, at least based on how eager she was to hug me. She broke the hug off after a bit.

"What brings you here? I thought you were still traveling the country, helping others." I say, still a bit surprised.

"Well, I have done a sufficient amount of work, I would say, and I want to take a break from it for a while. I was thinking I would come to see you, m-maybe _stay_ for a bit? You wouldn't mind having me would you?" Sam somewhat shyly asks.

My heart skipped a beat. _Samantha wants to live with me? _"N-not at all! Come right in, I am more than happy to h-have you." I stammer, "I can take your things to your room."

"Thank you." She blushes. I then proceed to pick as many bags as my hands could hold without breaking a hook like shape. She grabs the rest, following me inside, stomping on the doormat to try and shake off any snow. We go upstairs and then down the hall, to the 2nd door on the left, a guest master bedroom. It has a comfy king size mattress with the softest but very well insulated bed spread. On either side of the bed is a nightstand with a lamp on it. There is also a desk in the bedroom with a pair of haptic gloves and an OASIS headset, just in case quick access was wanted without wanting to get into the full immersion rig. Then there was the master bathroom which, like the rest of the room, was very spacious but plastered with pop-culture things like posters, pop figures, etc. I set her things by the foot of the bed while she does the same and also takes her boots off. She then searches around the bags, grabbing one, slightly see through, that looks to be full of hygiene stuff like body wash and etc.

"I am gonna take a shower, ok?" She said.

"Alright, are you hungry? I can make something." I offered.

"That would be really nice!" She replies with a smile.

I smile back and then head downstairs into the grand kitchen. Not knowing how long she would be, I decide to whip up something quick but easy to make taste excellent: spaghetti. I turn on some classic 80's pop at low volume and begin by heating up a large pot of water. Next, I put grease in a pan and begin to heat that up as well. While I'm waiting for those to heat up, I grab a package of noodles, several herbs and spices, a couple cans of tomato paste and several cherry tomatoes. I dice up the tomatoes and throw them in the heated up pan to begin cooking them. After a while, I add in some fresh herbs and a little bit of dried spices and place the noodles in the pot of boiling water. A little later of constantly stirring around the tomatoes, I dump in the cans of tomato paste and add some more herbs. Through all of this, I am trying to keep my mind off Samantha. The girl of my dreams is upstairs right now, _naked_, water running all ov- _Keep it together, Wade. _The water turns off and I start trying to finish up. About 10 minutes later, I set the table with the bowls and forks, and a small bowl of freshly shredded parmesan, just in time as I hear her door upstairs open.

"Wade, where are you?" She calls out as she reaches the bottom of the stairs.

"Head to right, around the corner." I reply back to her, "Would you like a drink?"

"Trying to get me drunk, eh?" She jabs as she comes up to me. She. Is. Hot. She is wearing a t-shirt with bra on underneath. The t-shirt has on it the cover art for Adventure. Her shorts are jean shorts which are purposefully ripped up.

Caught off guard by her beauty, I replied with a flustered look, "N-No, I was just thinking you might wa-"

"Relax, I was only playing with you." She giggled, making me feel even more flustered. "I could go for some rum."

"Su-Sure, I got that." I grab a bottle of rum for her and some hard cider for me and then proceed to sit across from her after handing her the bottle. She enjoys the meal and the bottle of rum, maybe a little too much of the rum, like maybe the entire bottle. Amazingly, she wasn't full on black-out drunk but she was definitely a bit tipsy.

"Alright, I'm gonna hit the hay." She said, standing up from her chair, stumbling a little. "Whew, maybe an entire bottle was not the best idea." She said as I quickly rushed to her side.

"I'll help you up the stairs." I smiled, putting her arm around my shoulder. We gradually made our way up the stairs to her bedroom door. I let go of her, opened the door, then turned to leave.

"Hey." She said. I spun back around to see what she wanted. She pulled me into a tight embrace, pressing her lips to mine for a long, passionate kiss. I never wanted that moment to end. She broke off, blushing hard but smiling. "Goodnight… _Parzival_."

I smiled back. "Good night, _Arty_." With that she closed her door. I headed back downstairs and cleaned up the kitchen, turned off the boombox, put the dishes in the dishwasher, and put my unfinished beer back in the fridge. I went upstairs into the hall way into the 3rd door on the right into my bedroom. I swapped into PJ's and climbed into bed, calling it a night.

**End of Chapter 0001**


	2. 0002

**Co-op Mode**

**A/N: Sorry for taking* so long (almost a month), I am gonna try to get the next chapter out quicker.**

***(This was a typo before, if you find any other words you think are typos, please pm me and I will correct them)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Ready Player One_ or any of its characters.

**WARNING! This fan fiction contains lemons, probably strong language, and is meant for people ages 18. However, I can't stop you because I am just a warning message so read at your discretion.**

"Words with no formatting inside quotes indicate someone talking."

_Words in Italic indicate someone is thinking to themselves._

"Words that are _italicized_ within quotes indicates the person talking is trying to _emphasize_ the italicized word."

**Chapter 0002**

My eyes slowly slid open began to blink, adjusting to the light. The alarm clock in front of me read 8:07 a.m. Not too bad, I was afraid I would have woken up too early like I usually do. I got up and went to the bathroom to start my day. Took a shower, brush my teeth, etc. I dressed and headed around the house to pick up a bit. Then I headed to the kitchen. I normally don't cook in the morning but seeing as I had a guest, well, now roommate, I should probably make something. Eggs and bacon would be good, with some toast and hash browns. So that is what I set out to do. I got out a cooking tray and put a layer of tin foil on it. Then I fit 6 slices of bacon on it and threw it in the oven. I set it to preheat to 400f and set a timer for 30 minutes. Then I got out two pans and oiled then up by setting the heat to low and letting a slice of butter fully melt. I then got out several potatoes, washing, skinning, then shredded them. In the first pan, I shredded potatoes in, adding various seasoning and mixing then up. In the other pan, I cracked 4 eggs. I added a bit of shredded cheese and started to scramble them. I made sure to keep mixing the hash browns, making sure they were all getting evenly brown. I threw in some spices and a tad more cheese the eggs before taking them and the hash browns off the burner. I got out two plates, two forks, and two cups. I used a spatula to split the scrambled eggs and hash browns before scooping them onto the two plates. The oven timer for the bacon went off soon after so I took it out and placed 3 strips of crispy bacon on each plate. I walked the plates over to the table, setting them down on it along with the two forks. Two segments of a paper towel were also placed beside each plate. I placed all the pans and cooking sheets into the dishwashers and cleaned my hands.

Deciding that I was done cooking, I went upstairs to Samantha's door. I hadn't heard any sounds while I was cooking so I wasn't sure if she was awake yet. I reached for the door to knock on it just as my hand was about to make contact with the wood, the door flung open. This startled both Samantha, who had opened the door so quickly, and I. She jumped back, yelping a little before laughing. I quickly recovered from surprise, smiling at her. "G-Good morning. I made breakfast if you would like some." I offered.

"Sure, that sounds really great right now. Smells wonderful too." She complemented, still chuckling a bit. I led her downstairs into the kitchen where she took a seat at the table. I went to the counter, taking a mug out of the cupboard.

"What would like for a drink?" I asked.

"Coffee would be great, with a bit of vanilla creamer."

I did just that, pouring myself a cup of coffee with caramel creamer as well. I grabbed the two mugs and walk over to the table, getting a good but discrete look at her. She wore pj bottoms and a loose t-shirt. I hand her her mug and sit down at my own plate. She thanks me and sips a bit of it before eating more on her plate. As she starts talking, I notice… _wait… what is that poking through her shirt? Holy shit. She's not wearing a bra? I guess her breasts are so perky it looks like she is already wearing a bra._

"Wade, this breakfast is _amazing_! When did you learn to cook so well?" She asked.

"Um.. I.. Uh." I sputtered out, very flustered. I looked away from her, slightly covering my eyes. "Sam, you are not wearing a bra!" I finally got out, bearably above a whisper. Her eyes widened, her gaze traveling down to her breasts. I forgot to mention that her boobs looked to be a natural size G. Her face turned a light shade of pink while her cheeks turned very red. Her nipples then seemed to poke at more, as if… _her nipples hardened_?

"S-Sorry! I am gonna go change." She apologized, excusing herself and running up to her room. _Did I really see her nipples harden? She got aroused when she found out I was looking at her tits?_

After a few moments, she came back downstairs, still blushing, refusing to make eye contact. She sat back down sheepishly, taking a sip of her coffee and then eating more of the breakfast. "Anyways, to answer your question, I started to take interest in cooking about the time we weren't talking but it was simple things, healthy but easy to make so I didn't die of sloth before completing the hunt. I picked it back up once I moved here." I continued, trying to break the ice that had suddenly formed.

"R-really? Maybe you could teach me sometime? Although, then I would be liable to cook, and I don't think I could match you."

I chuckled. "I would still be happy to teach you, it's not like I started out perfect or am currently."

I ate more, and drank more before dropping a question that was burning inside my head. "So, um, how did you make it to my front door before I was alerted about you?" I carefully inquired.

"Oh that? You really should work on how you have it setup." She vaguely responded, fishing around in her pockets for something. She pulled a long, rectangular device out and set it on the table. She slid it over to me and I started examining it. "Aech made that. The way you set your sensors up, as you know, is where it does the processing inside that specific sensor device. If it detects a change from before, it is processed right there inside it. Then it will send a signal along with the feed through wiring and into the house, telling it to set the alarms off or whatever. Aech made it so that the device you are holding outputs a signal that tells that processing unit to shut up and that nothing has changed. If you were to review the feed, you would still me waltzing on in."

"How did Aech even find this out? And why would Aech make this?"

"Well when Aech came to visit, she had a receiver that pinged back what was going on inside. As for why, I know it sounds super _ex machina_, but it was specifically created so we could surprise you." She grinned, looking all excited. "But don't worry, Aech only made this one, and had the blueprints deleted."

"You're right, it is quite the ex machina." I pocketed it, "I'm just gonna put this into safe keeping." I ate the last few bites on my plate and drank some more coffee. Sam was just finishing up as well. I took both of our plates and silverware and put them into the dishwasher. "Now, would you like a tour?"

"Yes, I would love one as long as you don't mind me bringing my coffee."

"Not at all, I am going to bring mine as well." She got up, holding her cup, and walked over to me, ready to be shown around the place. So we went around the house, showing her the living room, and the study with a fireplace (which was basically just for show since I could get any book in the OASIS). The last thing I showed her was the pool. We then headed back to the study.

"That can't be everything." She said, as she hadn't seen any haptic rigs.

"Of course, I was just saving the best for last." I walked over to the last bookshelf on the left, looked for a certain book and tilted it forward. But that wouldn't just cut it. On top of the book was a index fingerprint scanner. I placed my index finger on it and after a little bit, it verified. I stepped back, peeking at Sam's face for a reaction. The book shelf slowly slid to the left revealing a WarDoor with hand print scanner. I opened that door and lead Samantha down the stairs. We got to the bottom with a set of 3 more WarDoors. "The left and right doors are full haptic rigs that are, of course' state of the art." I explained while unlocking the middle door. It opened to the basement and we went down into it. Samantha went around the room looking at everything, clearly looking excited.

"This is quite the impressive recreation but I am not too surprised you have it." She told me, sitting on the couch, but looking back at me.

"Thank you, I just couldn't pass up the opportunity. There is one more thing I would like to show you; it is a bit minor but still something you should see." I walk over to the television and press on the wood panel below its controls. It clicks, popping the wood panel out slightly with a thin plate automatically jutting out to the side revealing yet another fingerprint scanner. I was crazy about these things since everyone has a unique fingerprint and thus it was the safest security measure. Again, it was all mainly just for show as if I really wanted something to be protected by an additional fingerprint scanner, it would be all the retro games I won from the hunt. I press my fingertips into it, letting it scan, and then take my hand back. The plate retracts and the panel pops back into place. I carefully walk around the rug, taking a seat near Sam. As my main rig rose out of the ground, she tried covering her first expression of awe with a more slightly impressed look.

"Flashy." She complimented, still trying to downplay her true opinion. "I guess this is probably your preferred rig?"

"You guess correctly." I respond. "The whole retracting part is mainly just for show and having it out of the way because if I really wanted something to be hidden away to be protected, it would be all the games and consoles." I explained. "Anyways, that is the end of the tour." I got up and pressed the button on the back of the rig starting the retraction process.

"You have a really nice place here."

"Thank you!"

Sam gets up from the couch and walks over to me, wrapping her arms around me to give me a hug. I return the hug graciously. "Thank you, Wade, for letting me stay here."

I start blushing. "Of course!"

"If you don't mind, I am going to go take a shower. I'll be back down in a bit."

After she heads upstairs, I sit in the couch and wait for her.

**End of Chapter 0002**

**A/N: Thank you for all the follows and favorites on this story! I hope are enjoying it so far. I will begin working on the next chapter soon and do my best to get it faster than this one but I can't promise anything. I like to get the actual chapter part up to a word count of around 2k so that takes some time for me make the flow not too quick but not dawdle too much either.**


	3. 0003 (!)

**Co-Op Mode**

**A/N: I need your (yes you, my wonderful reader) opinion. I am thinking about putting (!) next to the chapter title if I have a lemon in it. Such as: Chapter 0003 (!). Please let me know what you think of it and if I should do it.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Ready Player One_ or any of its characters.

**WARNING! This fan fiction contains lemons, probably strong language, and is meant for people ages 18. However, I can't stop you because I am just a warning message so read at your discretion.**

"Words with no formatting inside quotes indicate someone talking."

_Words in Italic indicate someone is thinking to themselves._

"Words that are _italicized_ within quotes indicates the person talking is trying to _emphasize_ the italicized word."

**Chapter 0003**

It had now been about 3 weeks since Sam moved in. Soon after she had, I helped her get setup in the system so she could access the basement without me. Her company has been very much enjoyable and certainly made both of our lives more entertaining. Was has been hard with Samantha is trying to keep things slow. My guess is that she is still interested in me but maybe she wants to take it slow. It could also be that she isn't sure how to progress things, kind of like where I am at right now. Either way, I was plenty content with our current pace as romance wasn't that huge of a crave to me right now. I shook my head, coming out of the reflection, focusing back on perfecting code. A box appeared on the edge of my view, and a tone started to play. It was an incoming call from Art3mis, so I motioned the box over and clicked on accept. Her beautiful avatar came into view, sitting on couch. "Hey, what's up?" I asked her.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to let you know I am heading back, the eta is about an hour. Sorry I took so long."

Thanks to traveling the world, helping with poverty, Sam wasn't as much of an introvert and insisted she go out to buy clothes. I had stayed home since I wasn't quite the same way and also had cleaning to do.

"It's no problem. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Very much so, how about you? Did you enjoy your cleaning?"

I chuckled, "Yes, of course! Gives me something to do to make sure I am not rotting away."

"You're not going to rot away. Also, you don't have to worry about cooking, I ate recently."

"What? Is my cooking not good enough for you?" I joked.

"Of course it is! I was just a little too far away from home and I also don't want to interrupt you."

"Sure, sure. See you in an hour!" I respond, pretending to sound passive aggressive.

"Bye!" She giggled, and then hung up the call.

With that, things needed to be wrapped up. I found a stopping place in the coding and got out of my rig. Going upstairs, I combined some leftovers to make satisfying meal and then went upstairs to take a shower.

Feeling clean and satisfied, I hung out in the basement for a bit longer, continuing to study code. I had a surprise to try out with Samantha. I was also passively watching some old cartoons. Eventually, a video feed popped up on my display. The heavy plated gates slowly parted, sliding to the side where a car then pulled in. Finally! Samantha was home! Some things I still have yet to understand about girls: why does shopping take so damn long? Nevertheless, I was very happy she was home. I got out of my rig and made my way to the front door to greet her. As the door opened, she was just approaching and oh boy, sis she buy a lot of stuff.

"Hey! Sorry I was out so long." She greeted, smiling warmly.

"It's no problem, I'm glad you had fun." I returned, grabbing a bunch of her bags. We went upstairs to her room and dropped her bags off. "Hey, so would you like to try something new with me tonight?" She started blushing and averted her eyes. "It's something I have been working on in the OASIS."

"Oh, sure! I'll be down in a bit." She stopped blushing and made eye contact.

"Great." What was she thinking about when I asked her about try something new? About 15 minutes later, she logged in, her voice patched through into my rig.

"Alright, show me this new thing."

"Only if you are prepared."

"Who do you think I am?"

"Max, execute operation Fresh Start for players Parzivial and Art3mis."

In a few moments, my view of the my hangar was replaced by the character creation screen. The avatar on the screen was already premade to what my current avatar looked like but the name was left blank. I began changing a few things on the avatar to not look so similar.

"Woah… What is this? Did you reset my avatar?"

"Not really. Your first avatar is still there, this is more like have another character. You will start at level 1 again, no weapons, no armor, nothing. It is to freshen things up, you know, get the feeling of actually having a challenge with room to grow rather than being god-like all the time."

"This crazy! But don't you think it's too overpowered?"

"Of course so I made some conditions. First of all, you can't transfer items at all between the characters. Even if you die to something or someone, you can't get the items backs. Secondly, if a player has killed you, they get a 35 minute protection from any attack you try to make. That way you can't just come back and finish them off with your current character."

"I see. I'll start making changes then."

After a while, our avatars were set. Her character had smaller pupils, wavy but still spiky hair, and fuller cheeks. Her body was still curvy in all the right ways and her color shifted more over to blue from her previous pink. Her display name was changed to Ath3ne. My character had shorter hair that had a side part instead of the middle part. I had a bit more muscle mass and made myself slightly shorter. The markings on my body were also removed and my skin tone was a bit pinker instead of deathly white. The username of my new character was Claudin, another one of the round table knights to find the Holy Grail. Before we set off, both of us transferred a small amount of our credits (the one thing I did allowed to be transferred, but only one way) for any teleportation fees and to get ourselves setup with first level gear.

"Hey, I think it would be really fun to drop down in a level 10 pvp-zone. It would be a good test of skills!" Ath3ne suggested.

"I was sort of thinking the same thing but let's do a level 5 zone instead. It would take us hours to kill monsters in level 10."

"True."

So that is where we went. A fifth-level area on one of countless planets styled after Middle Earth. The first couple of hours were spent doing quests from NPCs in a tavern, killing many orcs and other beasts as we went. It was actually quite the challenge as it was a battle of reflexes. Both Ath3ne and I were a bit slow but we still progressed. It was a little past 9 at night when we both heard rustling of nearby bushes. This was instantly a reason of suspicion between the both of us as we had just cleared out all mobs and right after server reset too. Weapons drawn, Ath3ne shot a flaming arrow into the bushes, setting then on fire. 2 players hopped out named Lvl1Crook and Lvl35Boss, each firing an arrow.

I leaned ever so slightly to the left, dodging the arrow aimed at me before rolling into a full dodge. I downed a health and mana potion before taking a quick moment to analyze the situation. The zone was magic only, so I wouldn't have to worry about bullets or blasters. Sam and I were only fourth level while our foes were 7th level and we really only had low level spells and arrows for long ranged attacks. She was already on the same thought process as me, shooting an arrow at Lvl1Crook to make him jump to dodge. This left him wide open for me to land 3 critical hits on him. His friend saw through this, being there to land a devastating hit on me. I was crippled and could only block his next swing. The other guy got back up aiming an arrow at me before letting go of it, zinging through the air straight for my torso.

Before it could hit me, another arrow whistled through the air, piercing right through the one going to kill me. It continued on to make a head-shot on my attacker, putting him down low as well. Seeing the opportunity, I deflected his sword before doing a sweeping attack. I succeeded, slashing both of them, killing them. Ath3ne was practically the only one unscathed until my blade slipped from my grip, flying over in her direction. The blade buried itself deep into her chest, knocking her down to 25% health.

"Ugh! Dammit Wa… Waaay to go." She caught herself, making the cutest pouty face while yanking the sword out.

"Sorry! Guess they just didn't want you to be left out on the hurtin'." I chuckled, casting a healing spell around us. We had both leveled up to 4. Once healed, our attackers were looted and I checked out my sword. "Huh, those punks inflicted a curse of friendly fire on my sword… guess I'll take his now." I comment, carefully setting my down and picking up his."

"Friendly fire? What exactly does that do again?" She asked, swapping out her bow.

"Makes any attack go awry and aim towards anyone nearby who is on your friends list or you have been in proximity of and haven't attacked for 30 minutes. Quite the annoying curse."

"Yeah, but hey, free stuff... and a level up." she continued to loot the bodies.

"I reckon that would be good for one night." I yawned.

"What are you an old man now?" She giggled. Damn, that is just too cute. "I'm joking. I agree, I am getting a bit tired."

We trekked back to the pub and got the reward. After that, I flew her back to her stronghold and went to mine. It took me a couple minutes to get out if the rig and shut it down. However, it seemed Sam had already had gone ahead of me as she wasn't her bay or the landing at the bottom of the stairs. Upstairs in the hallway, a shower could be heard running. _Samantha is bathing before bed, I guess. That must feel nice after a long day, to shower and then just climb into bed. _I gently pushed her door open, seeing the bathroom door cracked slightly. "Good night, Sam!" I shouted.

"Oh, good night, Wade!" She responded. I smiled to myself before going to my own room. I switched to a blank, loose t-shirt and a comfortable pair of gym shorts. It wasn't quite cold enough to sleep under the covers so I just laid on top of them for a while. Just as I was about to doze off, a soft rap sounded from the door. "Wade? Are you awake?" 

"Yeah, what's up?" I responded, sitting up in bed.

"Well, um… I was wondering if I could, uhh, maybe show you some of the clothes I got?" She nervously asked, poking her head in.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind. Do you want me to come into your room or…?"

"Oh no, I could do it in here as long as you let me use your bathroom to change."

"I don't mind at all." She opened the door a little more, enough for her to squeeze in with a bag, presumably full of clothes. She shyly made her way to the bathroom and proceeded over the next half hour to show me a few outfits. Her top's ranged from t-shirts to long-sleeved medium crop tops in colors of striped to solid color to ty-dye. Her bottoms varied from sweats to jean shorts to skirts.

"Ok, this will be the last one. No peeking at all until I say, alright?" She commanded.

"Got it. No peeking, I promise." I assured her, covering my face with a pillow. She took what felt like a good 10 minutes on this one. Finally, the bathroom door opened and I could hear her footsteps as she walked over.

"O-Ok, you can… can look now." She stuttered.

I put down the pillow and stared at her in surprise. She was wearing lingerie, and very sexy lingerie at that. Her bra was a solid black on the bottom half, covering just past where I assumed her nipples were. Between the bottom part of the cup and the laced top lining was silky semi-transparent black fabric with floral patterns on it. Her panties were the same thing, laced lining with a floral pattern over semi-transparent fabric covering the whole base. At the start of her hips was a belt like thing that seemingly served only as something for her stockings to clip onto. The stockings were purely the floral pattern. And to top it all off, she was wearing an almost fully transparent silky black robe that stopped a couple inches before her knees.

"St-Stop staring too much." She stuttered snapping me back to reality. She was looking in a different direction, her cheeks quite red. I closed my jaw which had opened at one point and averted my gaze a little, focusing on her face.

"Sorry. I-I'm just surprised! What is… What is all this for?" I asked before regretting those words. _Here she is, presenting herself, obviously shy as hell, and all I can manage to ask is what its for? Way to go, dumb ass._

"It's for you!" she blurted out, "I got it for you..." she locked eyes with me, her eyes telling me all she was feeling. Nervous, excited, shy, loving…

"It's beautiful, Sam. _You're _beautiful _and sexy as hell too_." I told her, sort of muttering the last part. She smiled, looking away again.

"I… I… You, have been treating me well. I want to make you feel good. Please let me…" She confessed, moving closer, placing a hand on my leg.

"Are you sure yo-"

"Yes, I'm sure."

I began blushing as well, moving towards her at the side of my bed where she had gotten on her knees. I scooted into a sitting position on the side of the bed, Samantha staring wide-eyed at my rod which was standing at full attention. She seemed to snap out of it long enough for her to pull my shorts down before staring at it some more. It was now out in the open, all 7 inches of meat, twitching every so often. "Stop staring too much." I playfully mocked, trying to bury my own nervousness.

"Sorry, I'm just surprised! What is all of this for?" She mocked back, gesturing to my length as 'all of this'.

"It's because your sexy." I chuckled. She blushed and shifted her gaze back down to my dick. She eventually began stroking it with her hand. Damn, her hands were soft, it felt like if she wanted to, she could make me cum without needed any lube at all. But she wasn't going to do that, she started to gently lick the tip, gently up and down the crease. This slight movement in that slightly less sensitive spot, over and over, was driving me a little crazy, make my cock throb. She seemed to just be this doing innocently as when she saw my apparent struggle, she tried to move onto something more. She then started to lick up and down my shaft, giving the tip a gentle kiss when she reached the top.

Her mouth eventually pressed deeper onto my dick, letting her lips fully connect to the shaft instead of just only making contact with her tongue. My cock was angled further down where she then awkward tried to swirl her tongue around the tip. It was still effective, luring a quiet groan of me, causing her to giggle. Taking it a step further, she finally put the whole tip in her mouth before taking about a half an inch more. God, it was so warm. I groaned again, a bit louder this time. Sam looked up at me, smiling. She tried taking a bit more when her teeth connected to my rod. "Wait, fuck, watch the teeth." I cursed, tensing up. There wasn't enough movement to cause that much pain but the feeling had startled me. She freaked out, instantly taking me out of her mouth.

"Shit, I'm sorry Wade! I'll stop if you want me to." She apologized profusely, having a panicked look on her face. I smiled, bringing a hand to her face.

"No, no, you can continue. You didn't hurt me, but… just watch the teeth, ok?"

"Got it." Sam said, trying once more to take me in. She got to a comfortable length, about 4 inches before she pulled back slowly. Once at the tip, took me in again, starting to make an up and down motion. She paused for a minute at the tip again, drooling over my cock. She continued this motion, pausing every so often to drool more. Before long, the entire length of my cock was slick with her saliva. She then took one her hands and wrapped it around the base. She then effectively, in sync, blew me and jerked me off at the same time. It was almost too fucking much for me but I kept holding out. Suddenly stopped her hand movement, seemingly preparing something. She slowly tried taking me in even further. She got about another inch before I slightly felt the back of her throat. Sam then started to gag, her teeth making direct contact but only for a second as she tried to fight the reflex. I could here her heavily trying to breath through her nose but to no avail as she had to pull my length out, before cough a little.

"Sam, you don't need to deep throat me."

"No, I ca- I _want _to do this." She said, taking my cock into her hand again. She inserted me into her warm mouth. Little by little, she took me in, pausing to focus her breathing. When there was about an inch left, she slammed her face into it, gagging, but still holding it in fully, doing her best to breathe. Her reflex eventually died down and she managed to look up at me. Her face, one I would never forget. A look of victory danced in her eyes which she shifted to making a sexy face. Seeing as she defeated her reflex, she switched into high gear, going immediately from just barely taking me in to a fast deep throat blowjob.

"S-Samantha. Wait, I'm gonna cum." I moaned, trying to warn her but she didn't let up. She must have felt me tense up as she wrapped her arms around my legs and giving one final thrust, holding herself as my base. I came like I had never before. None of those toys or dolls in the past compared to this. But this is when she broke, gagging, not able to contain my cum in her mouth. She pulled out, hacking while I was still nutting, covering her in my sperm. I couldn't help but fall backwards onto my bed, having just had the first real and definitely the best blowjob in my life. Once the wave of pleasure of passed, I instantly sat back up, realizing Sam was just choking on my cum. She was fine now, smiling lustfully at me, using her finger to lick up the cum I covered her with. Her face, hairs, and tits were beautifully covered finely in white streaks. A trail of cum had also traveled down her body which I presumed was the amount her throat she couldn't handle earlier. See all this got me hard again.

"Samantha, I fucking love you. I mean I love you regardless but damn, that was hot. You are the sexiest woman I have ever seen." I told her. She blushed.

"You're sexy too, mister, you and that big cock. Look at this mess you made!" She giggled, gesturing her hand at herself and the floor.

"Yeah, you look like a piece of post-modern art." Sam got up and walked towards me.

"I love you, _Wade. Owen. Watts._" She lustfully paused before leaning in for a kiss. I put my hands on her shoulders, keeping her a safe distance away.

"I hate to ruin a moment, but I really don't want my own load on me." I awkwardly put.

"Oh come on, you taste wonderful!" She teased.

"Eww, I think I'll just take your word for it." She giggled, understanding and getting up to go to the bathroom, grabbing a hand towel and wiping herself off.

"Wade, can I sleep with you tonight?"

"After what just happened? How could I say no?" I told her, putting my boxers back on and taking my shirt off. Sam climbed into bed shortly after I did, giving me a deep kiss. She turned over, pushing her nearly naked body against me, inviting me to spoon. I obliged and we drifted off to sleep.

**End of Chapter 0003**

**A/N: Hoo boy, that was a long one, 3510 readable words (I consider any text between The beginning and ending headers of a chapter to be the 'readable words'), and in less than a week. This really showcases that I only like to write when I am motivated/inspired so that I make a good quality story and that only write as often as that motivation comes along. **

**Anyways, thank you for continuing to read this story. If you like this story and want to see it continue, please follow and fave so I know if it something people want more of. Also, let me know in pm's or reviews if I should add (!) next to a chapter with a lemon in it. Cya next time!**


	4. HIATUS

**I regret to inform you that this story will be going on hiatus, probably for an unfortunate indefinite amount of time. It's not that I feel like its a bad story, I just can't bring myself to write more. I ****_want _****to continue writing more content but I am no longer ****_interested _****in the fandom. A fortunate thing is that I have learned more about how my brain works: interest based. When I am interested - super motivated, hyper-focused, the progression of the story flows naturally. Not interested? Couldn't write it out even if I had a outline of the things I wanted to happen next. Again, very sorry. I won't stop altogether as a writer, I just may never finish these stories or anything else I may start. Thank you still for reading stuff of mine, I hope you can at least look forward to whatever fandom I decide to write on next.**


End file.
